Prácticas poco habituales de sincronización
by Glosoli
Summary: "El sexo mejora la sincronización" El combo raro de Karasuno tiene problemas en su nuevo ataque; luego de escuchar cierta charla, Kageyama convence a Hinata de que tener sexo mejorará su sincronización. Fallan al intentar hacerlo ambos con los ojos cerrados y Hinata tiene una idea, pero lo que Tobio no espero es que el pequeño señuelo tomaría el control absoluto.


**Haikyuu no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera sería yaoi, definitivamente.**

* * *

 **Casa de Kageyama, un bello día por la tarde.**

"Estas apretándome mucho..."  
"Tu pierna esta en mi estomago, muévete"  
"La tienes muy chiqui..."  
"¡IDIOTA ESO ES MI DEDO!"

Hinata cansado abre los ojos y golpea a Kageyama, quien molesto le sostiene con fuerza la cabeza.

"¡Esto no esta funcionando para nada!" reclama el más pequeño forcejeando desde su posición en el regazo de Kageyama.  
"¡Te dije que tu te quedaras quieto y no haces caso, idiota!"  
"Pero eso no sería justo -Hinata infla las mejillas y se cruza de brazos- ¿De verdad piensas que esto es una buena idea?"

"Por supuesto -responde el moreno muy seguro- al fin y al cabo lo escuche de ellos, ¿acaso no confías en los senpai?"

* * *

 **Gimnasio de Karasuno, un día antes.**

La práctica había cesado para un breve descanso, Kageyama, frustrado por la poca tasa de éxito de su nuevo ataque con Hinata se encontraba acomodándose las rodilleras cuando una conversación a su lado llamo su atención. Eran Noya y Suga hablando en voz baja.

"Pero ya sabes, nos ha costado trabajo, Asahi-san es muy blando" Ante esa queja trivial de Noya el moreno estaba por pararse cuando la siguiente frase de Suga capto toda su atención.

"Simplemente tienen problemas de sincronización"

¡Hablaban de volley!

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso?" cuestiono el más bajo del equipo confundido.

"Bueno, si no están funcionando bien como pareja es porque no están sincronizando bien sus acciones, ¿no crees? -al ver como el otro lo pensaba continuo hablando- conozco el método perfecto para que lo resuelvan..."

"Wooh, dímelo por favor" Suga sonrió ladinamente y contesto sin pudor.

"Sexo -fue la gran revelación- al principio Daiichi y yo teníamos algunos problemas, pero luego con tener relaciones nos empezamos a relajar y ahora estamos mejor que nunca"

El silbato del entrenador Ukai llamo la atención de los chicos y volvieron a la practica. Por otro lado y todavía sentado Kageyama tenía una cara perpleja. ¿De verdad el sexo ayudaba a la sincronización? ¿Debía tener sexo con Hinata para perfeccionar su ataque? Ni siquiera sabia que dos varones podían... hacerlo. Pero si sus senpai tuvieron éxito en ello como para recomendarlo...

Se paró lentamente y empezó a estirar, observando desde ahí a el señuelo del equipo que estaba saltando al lado de Tsukishima para rebasarle en altura por una vez. Tener sexo con Hinata...

 **Todo sea por el volley.**

* * *

Al día siguiente de eso Kageyama llegó muy temprano a clases, la campana aún no sonaba pero él tenía una importante conversación por delante.

La tarde anterior había buscado toda la información posible relacionada al sexo entre hombres y se sentía más seguro. No es que él hubiera tenido relaciones antes pero era muy parecido al mecanismo de sexo heterosexual y eso lo hacía todo más fácil.

Espero en la entrada y cuando vio una silueta acercándose en bicicleta junto toda su determinación para la proposición que le haría.

"¡Hey Kageyama -grito Hinata, frenando- llegaste más temprano hoy, eso es raro, acaso te cansaste de per..."

"Tenemos que hablar" le interrumpió.

"¿Ah? -se tensó un poco ante la seriedad del moreno y pensó lo peor- Oye, si estas molesto porque aun no nos sale bien el nuevo ataque no pasa nada, seguro que ya ...- a media explicación fue nuevamente interrumpido.

"Encontré la solución a ese problema, idiota"

"¡¿En serio?! Pero, ¿cómo? ¿qué es? ¿cuándo empezamos?"

"Lo escuche de los senpai ayer; Suga-san dijo que era muy efectivo para la sincronización y que le había resultado con Daiichi-san, así que es muy seguro -entonces la carita de Hinata se ilumino, sus ojos brillaron y asintió emocionado- Debemos tener sexo"

...

Por un momento solo se escuchó la leve brisa pasar entre ellos, el rostro de Kageyama estaba completamente serio y Hinata...

"¡¿QUÉ?!" fue el potente grito que soltó, un instante después empezó a hablar y mover los brazos frenéticamente.

"¿Pero cómo puede ayudar eso a la sincronización? ¡No entiendo nada!"

"Idiota, cálmate -hablo normalmente Kageyama- Haz visto el juego en pareja de Daiichi-san y Suga-san? Si esos son los resultados es obvio que ayuda"

"¿Eso nos volvería gay?"

La pregunta golpeó a el más alto. En realidad, no había pensado en eso mucho, pero no es como si a él le gustara Hinata, simplemente haría esto para poder mejorar.

"Claro que no, quiero decir... Eres gay cuando te gusta un hombre, no? Nosotros no nos gustamos, solo lo hacemos por el volley"

"Bueno, si lo dijo Suga-san debe ser cierto... -comenzó a murmurar el mas pequeño- ademas es por el volley... ¡Esta bien!"

Kageyama suspiro aliviado de que eso no fuera tan difícil como lo había pensado.

"Bien -habló- luego de la práctica de la tarde iremos a mi casa, mis padres están de viaje así que no habrá problemas"

"¡Okay! -grito el mas pequeño nuevamente emocionado, de pronto soltó una exclamación- Waaah, Kageyama, ¡Tengo una idea para no volvernos gay por accidente!"

"¿Qué es?" le cuestionó dudoso.

"Hay que hacerlo con los ojos cerrados, si no vemos no nos volveremos gay, ¿no?" El otro lo pensó un momento y asintió, entonces ambos se dirigieron dentro.

En sus cabezas de idiotas del volley todo aquello tenía sentido y lógica.

* * *

 **Y volvemos al principio**.

"Creo que el problema es que lo hacemos con los ojos cerrados"  
Ante lo dicho por Kageyama, Hinata se quedo pensativo, entonces su rostro se torno serio.

"Kageyama, ¿recuerdas que al principio, en nuestro primer ataque rápido yo cerraba los ojos y tu hacías todo?"

"Por supuesto, idiota"

"Hagamos lo contrario"

La duda inundo el rostro del más alto "¿A qué te refieres exactamente?"

Hinata se ruborizo, por primera vez en la tarde "Cierra los ojos y yo haré el resto"

Otro silencio agregado a la colección, Kageyama en realidad se sentía inseguro, sus miedos del pasado por un momento hicieron hincapié en su memoria. "No lo sé, no creo que sea buena idea.."

"¿Confías en mi?"

Y la intensidad de la mirada de Hinata acompañando esa pregunta fue inesperadamente suficiente para que asintiera algo embelesado. Cerro los ojos y se recostó en la cama, Hinata que estaba en su regazo ahora estaba directamente sobre él, pudo sentirlo.

Decir que se sorprendió cuando los labios del mas bajo acariciaron los suyos seria poco; habían llegado hace unos diez minutos a su casa luego de la practica y lo único que habían alcanzado a hacer fue intentar quitarse las camisas mutuamente, lo cual resulto con Hinata casi pateandole el estomago al estar ambos con los ojos cerrados.

El beso fue suave e inexperto, apenas una leve caricia que se prolongo un par de minutos; pero el pelirrojo estaba decidido a pasar al siguiente nivel y saco su lengua para tantear el labio de su compañero que sorprendido abrió la boca, momento que aprovecho para meter su lengua en la boca ajena y acariciar la otra. Kageyama permanecía quieto, todo era nuevo para él y una voz en su cabeza le decía que parara, pero esto no ocurrió.

Las manos de Hinata se pasearon por el torso desnudo de Kageyama, se detuvieron en los pezones y tocó aquellos puntos con cuidado. Interrumpió el beso para bajar la boca a su cuello y empezar a besar ahí.

Kageyama se sentía bien, no había para que negarlo. La lengua de Hinata era cálida y no le desagradaba. Soltó un jadeo cuando los labios del pelirrojo se envolvieron alrededor de su pezón izquierdo.

"Idi..ota, no soy una chica pa-para que hagas eso" apenas logro hablar, aun si fue casi tartamudeando. Sintió como su pezón era liberado y la respiración sobre la piel húmeda le provoco escalofríos.

"Tranquilo Kageyama-kun, te haré sentir bien"

Fue prácticamente una promesa.

Kageyama se encontró sin fuerzas para reclamar cuando una mano palpó su entrepierna por sobre la ropa. Y en el momento que se coló por dentro de los pantalones , pasando bajo los calzoncillos sujetó el miembro ya erecto, gimió; bajo e intenso, un sonido que pareció gustar al otro porque afianzó el agarre y comenzó a bombear su pene, deslizando fácilmente debido al liquido pre seminal mientras continuaba estimulando también los pezones.

"¿Te gusta?" y tal vez fue dado que tenia los ojos cerrados, pero el tono de voz empleado por Hinata fue demasiado sensual.

"Nhg, ca-cállate idi..ota"

"Oh, tal vez no es suficiente~" luego de dicha frase la mano en su entrepierna se alejó; cuando Kageyama iba a reclamar tuvo que morderse muy fuerte el labio inferior, pues una lamida había recorrido su miembro de la base a la punta.

Los labios fueron envueltos alrededor de la punta succionando el liquido, posterior a eso Hinata comenzó a chuparlo, su boquita apenas podía con la mitad pero la parte inferior era atendida por sus manos.

A este punto Kageyama era un lío de gemidos bajos, se sentía mejor que nunca, hasta podía compararlo a cuando lograba una buena jugada. Pero esto era distinto, caluroso sin ser sofocante e infinitamente más intimo.

' _Me preguntó cómo se verá Hinata ahora..._ ' y cediendo a la tentación abrió lentamente los ojos. La escena fue demasiado para él; el pelirrojo estaba muy ruborizado haciendo notar mas las pequeñas pecas que tenía. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y los labios brillantes se envolvían en su eje.

Posiblemente fue esa estimulación visual la que mando una descarga eléctrica por su cuerpo, se contrajo y el orgasmo fue tan liberador que por un momento todo se volvió blanco y tuvo que cerrar los ojos nuevamente.

Pasaron unos momentos y cuando al fin su corazón tuvo un ritmo más natural se atrevió a mirar al pelirrojo, que le devolvía la mirada con una gran sonrisa, y cielos, de verdad intentó no pensar en que era su semen lo que le escurría por la barbilla.

"¿Cómo estuvo?, ¿Lo hice bien?, ¿Tal vez fui muy bruto? -preguntó sin tregua- Uff, hombre, es muy distinto verlo en un vídeo que hacerlo, pero se sintió como ¡bwaaa! dentro de mi boca cuando te corris..." Ante eso el moreno le miró sorprendido y cortó la frase del pelirrojo.

"¿Es la primera vez que lo haces" preguntó con incredulidad.

Recibió una mirada agria por parte del otro "Claro que si"

"Ah -respondió azorado- estuvo... muy bien"

Hinata le regalo otra sonrisa de mil voltios y para su sorpresa le abrazó.

"¡Es genial que te haya gustado, Kageyama-kun! -habló feliz- Bien, eso esta genial para la primera de nuestras prácticas de sincronización, ¿No crees?"

Por un momento la tierna mirada que le dirigía el otro desestabilizo su corazón e increíblemente sintió sus mejillas mas rojas que hace rato y asintió levemente, perdido en esos ojos brillantes.

Tal vez quería más, pero para ser la primera vez estaba bien.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:**

¡Bien! Si llegaste hasta aquí fuiste testigo de mi primer lemmon (¿O limme?). Esta historia responde a la convocatoria de San Valentín del grupo "Haikyuu Yaoi (Activo)"

¡PERDÓN POR LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA, SOY UN OGRO!


End file.
